My Warmth
by AkuDemDem
Summary: Back from two sleepless missions - Axel and Demyx fall asleep in the Grey Room.  But, having been in the Land of the Dragons in winter, living in a cave with no sleep, it seems to have taken its toll on Demyx and Axel looks after him. Better than summary


**Okay, I will admit that this isn't a very good - or well written - story. I suddenly had the idea and when I was actually writing it... It was around three in the morning and I fininshed about Five.**

**It's a present for DarkeAngelle. (She knows why)**

**And I promise I'll stop saying sorry now :)**

**Okay everyone. Enjoy x**

My Warmth

Axel sighed and pressed his face into one of the pillows on the sofa, he curled into himself a little more and let his body relax for the first time in days. He had just returned from a three-day mission, in which he had had to stay awake for the entire time. When he finally got back, he went straight to the Grey Room, told Saix he had succeeded and then promptly collapsed on the sofa, not having the energy to go to his own room.

Axel could feel his eyelids go heavy and start to close when he felt a shadow fall over his face.

"Axel…" He heard Roxas whine, Axel mentally groaned

"What?" he asked angrily

"Come play video games with me…"

"No." Axel replied bluntly

"Why?"

Axel opened one eye and looked up at him "Because I'm tired, I haven't slept in three days, leave me alone." He said before he re-closed his eye and snuggled back into the sofa. Roxas huffed and poked Axel in the stomach.

"Roxas, go away" Axel growled

"Why are you being so moody?" Roxas yelled at him

"Roxas, I'm really tired. I'll play tomorrow, I promise" he grumbled

"But Axel…" Roxas whined again and he poked Axel's side again.

Axel decided to ignore the blonde and he once again tried to make himself comfortable. Roxas said his name and jabbed a finger into his side again but just as Axel was beginning to consider setting the boy on fire, Demyx spoke from the doorway.

"Roxas, leave Axel alone" his voice was quiet and gentle "If you like, I'll go play video games with you"

"No" Roxas said angrily "I want _Axel_ to play" he sounded, in Axel's opinion, like a spoiled brat.

"Well, Axel is tired" Demyx whispered "Three day missions, with no sleep usually leave everyone exhausted" he reasoned

"So? He can sleep later" Roxas tutted

"He obviously wants to sleep now" Demyx said, his voice even

"Why do you get to decide what he wants? _I'm_ his best friend!" Roxas yelled

"Well, judging from the temperature of the room, he wants to kill you right about now" Demyx said smugly

"The temperature is fine!" Roxas yelled

"Oh, you can't feel it… it's an elemental thing and seeing as you don't have an element…" Axel smirked into the pillow.

"Oh, shut up!" Roxas screamed and Axel heard him storm from the room. When he could no longer hear Roxas' loud stamps he laughed.

"Thanks" he muttered "I really need the sleep"

Soft footsteps crossed the floor and Axel turned over and he watched Demyx flop onto the sofa opposite him.

"I thought as much" he saw that Demyx's face was paler than usual, and a layer of sweat covered his forehead and cheeks.

"You look like hell" Axel observed as Demyx awkwardly took off his coat and put it on the floor. Underneath his cloak he wore a tank top and a pair of three-quarter lengths.

"I – like you – haven't slept for a few days, Saix sent me off to the Land of the Dragons. It's winter and I was hiding in a cave" he said weakly.

"Oh, have a nap with me" Axel suggested, and Demyx nodded and closed his eyes and soon his breathing evened out and a peaceful look completely covered his face. Axel once again found that his eyelids drooped and he joined Demyx in a very welcomed state of unconsciousness.

**~ That night ~**

When Axel woke from his slumber, he still felt tired but he sat up and yawned. The room was dark but he could see the heart shaped moon, shining bright in the sky outside the window.

Axel turned and saw Demyx still on the other sofa, his face was paler than before and his lips were blue. He remembered that Demyx had removed his coat earlier due to the temperature of the room because of Axel's want to hurt Roxas.

He slowly stood and stretched and yawned again, he went over to Demyx and pressed his fingertips to Demyx's cheek. It was freezing.

"Demyx" he whispered, trying to wake him. When nothing happened he whispered Demyx's name again and the boy stirred a little.

"Demyx" Axel said again and he cracked his eyes open slightly and his teeth started to chatter. "Demyx, I think its time to wake up"

"Axel" the blonde croaked, his throat raw "I don't feel well"

"I know, get up and go to bed" Axel said

But before Axel had finished his sentence, Demyx had fallen asleep again.

Axel looked around in the hope that someone else was in the room to help him, when he saw there wasn't he bent down and grabbed Demyx's coat. He screwed it up into a ball and placed it in the blonde's lap.

Axel gently rolled Demyx over and slid one arm under the blonde's knees and the other he wriggled around the small of his back and Axel lifted Demyx off of the sofa. And he titled the body in his arms so that the blonde's head lolled over to balance against Axel's shoulder.

He tried to open a dark corridor and the darkness shimmered before him and started to take shape but then it disappeared. Axel blinked and tried again, with the same result.

"What the hell?" he asked to thin air.

But he was too tired too question it in detail. Instead he turned at started to walk to Demyx's room.

When he got there he used the hand that was under Demyx's knees to try and open the door but he discovered it was locked. Axel sighed and moved one door down to his own room, which he knew – was always open.

Again he used the hand that held Demyx's knees and opened the door, he walked though the darkness to his bed, and he kicked the duvet away with his foot. He laid Demyx down and pulled the duvet back over him, he took Demyx's coat and hung it on the door to his wardrobe.

Axel picked up his beanbag and settled it next to the top of the bed and he sat in it, his head rolling round to rest on the mattress. For the second time that day, Axel fell asleep.

**~ The Next Morning ~**

When Axel opened his eyes the next morning they were staring into turquoise. He blinked and tried to focus his eyes but again he saw blue. He raised his head and looked down at Demyx, who was curled into a ball, the duvet tucked tightly around him and he was shivering.

"H-H-H-Hey" the blonde chattered

"How are you feeling?" Axel asked

"Oh-h-h-h, jus-s-s-st perfe-c-c-c-c-t"

"Okay, that was a stupid question" Axel chuckled and Demyx nodded.

Axel reached out and placed his palm over Demyx's cheek and he flinched slightly at the coldness beneath his hand. Demyx however, leaned into the warmth and then shakily reached out his own hand from under the covers and Axel took it and pushed it back under the duvet.

"H-o-o-o-o-w are yo-u-u-u so wa-r-r-r-r-m?"

"I control fire, I never get cold" Axel shrugged.

Demyx pushed the duvet back and sat up, his teeth smashing against each other with each new shiver that shook his bones. He put his feet out of the bed.

"What are you doing? You're just going to get colder!" Axel protested.

Demyx ignored Axel and slowly crawled into Axel's lap, pressing his hands flat against Axel's chest and Demyx buried his face into his neck. Axel reached around the blonde, leaned forward and took hold of the duvet, dragged it back and wrapped it around them both.

"Y-o-o-o-our like-e-e my own per-r-r-rsonal-l-l-l h-e-e-at-e-er-r-r" Demyx muttered, cuddling closer to the redhead.

"A personal heater?" Axel asked sarcastically and the blonde nodded "How do _you_ know that I don't heat other people up where their ill?"

"B-b-b-ecau-s-s-s-e-e-e… I'm-m-m the on-l-l-y on-e-e wh-h-h-h-h-h-h-o gets ill"

"Oh, then yeah… I'm yours" Axel laughed and squeezed the blonde tighter to him. But then Axel considered Demyx's words: 'Because I'm the only one who gets ill'

"Hey Demyx?" he asked and Demyx grunted "Why _are_ you the only one who gets sick?"

Demyx shrugged, his shivering had almost stopped "I ha-a-ve a st-t-upid el-l-l-ement"

"It's not stupid." Axel muttered

"It is. I wo-u-u-uld much ra-t-t-t-ther have fir-r-r-re"

"But then you wouldn't be Demyx" Axel replied.

To be honest, Axel was a little bit confused. Demyx was always bragging about how much he loved his element. Why the sudden change of heart?

"No, I would be co-o-o-oler" he said, his shivering had almost gone but his lips remained blue.

"Are you any warmer?" Axel asked

"My ha-a-ands are co-old" he smiled

Axel lifted the covers and found Demyx's hands, he took them in his own and then he saw something a faded pink colour that insently caught his eye. He took one of Demyx's hands in both of his own and brought it into the light. And saw that there were multiple scars on Demyx's wrists.

"Where did you get these?" Axel asked, running his fingertips over the ever-so-slightly-raised skin.

Demyx once again, shrugged "They've be-e-e-en there sin-n-n-c-ce I becam-m-m-e a Nobod-d-d-y"

"Did you try and kill yourself before?"

"I do-o-o-n't know, I cou-u-u-ld never rememb-b-b-er" Demyx sighed

"How come I've never noticed them until now?" Axel asked

"I usual-l-l-y we-a-a-r my coat t-o-o-o hid-d-de them" Demyx muttered

"Oh"

"Th-h-hey are ugl-y-y" Demyx did genuinely sound disgusted

"They're fine" Axel smiled before he lifted Demyx's wrist to his mouth and kissed it.

"Tha-n-n-nks"

Axel put their hands under the duvet again and squeezed Demyx's hands. "Anywhere else you still cold?"

Demyx gulped "My lips" he said, Axel was slightly taken aback at the sudden boldness of the blonde's words but then he grinned.

"Well, my hands are all tied up" Axel shrugged and moved his face closed to the blonde's, giving their hands another squeeze.

"Who said you needed hands?" Demyx asked seductively, again moving his face a few millimetres forward.

"Not a clue" Axel smirked before he moved the last bit and crushed his lips against Demyx's.

He closed his eyes and slid his tongue along the blonde's lower lip, asking for entrance. Demyx opened his mouth and their kiss depended. Tongues' battling for dominance and Axel's hands firmly holding Demyx too him.

After a while they slowly pulled away from each other and Axel ducked his head down and kissed Demyx's neck. Demyx squirmed and pressed his forehead to Axel's shoulder.

"Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not cold anymore"

"Hungry?" Axel asked

"Yeah?"

Demyx brought his lips back to Axel's and pulled him into another passionate kiss. Axel chuckled "I meant for food, not if you hungry for me"

"I'd much rather eat you" Demyx laughed and then he whispered three words Axel never expected to leave Demyx's mouth when talking to him "I love you"

Axel's mouth fell open "I thought you liked Zexion"

Demyx shook his head and Axel planted another quick kiss too Demyx lips.

"I love you too Demyx" Axel whispered as he pulled the blonde into a tight hug and he buried his face into the mullet/mohawk styled hair.

**I warned you that it wasn't very good.**

**Review please.**

**And I do take requests... So if you ever had a FanFic idea that you couldn't be bothered to write yourself, Email me and I'll be happy to write and dedicate it too you :)**

**Zeke out**

**x**


End file.
